the morning after lust
by Delena-consuminglove
Summary: after damon and elenas first hook up the morning after 4x7 elena gets ready for school but damon makes her change her mind by offering something better ... Lemons 1OO% delena love


**100% Delena ... some LEMONS ...damon and elena **

**i own nothing all rights go to the vampire diaries ...i just love delena so made the morning after 4x7 up which is after there first time having sex ... **

****it just turned seven am . The sun was shining bright into damons room . Elenas eyes flickered open and slowly began to adjust to the light and memory's of last night came flooding back into her mind , her and damon dancing , him pulling her against him and kissing her how right it felt and the thrill of ripping his shirt open doing everything she always thought about doing in her mind , and not feeling bad about it , feeling just .. perfect , the thought made her smile . She was laying beside Damon her body against his her head in his chest . Damon did not moved he was in deep peaceful sleep . Elena trailed one finger up his stomach feeling his hard muscular chest under her finger tip .

Elena moved off of his chest looking down at him sleeping , he looked young and sexy as hell as always . Elena bit her bottom lip at the sight of him and the sheet that lay low on his waist showing him off perfectly . Elena moved slowly and carefully off of the bed doing her best not to wake him and succeeding , she grabbed his shirt and put it on her to cover her naked body as she walked to his bathroom .

She turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room slightly . She walked over to her bags and opened the zip of the biggest one looking for something to wear . Elena was only up because she had school if she had it her way she'd stay in damons bed all day and the thought filled her blood with heat and she felt bold . She picked out a dress it was gold tight around her breasts and waist and got frilly once it reached her waist and the frills fell to just above her knee , about two inches above her knees , She picked out underwear and ankle boots . She tied her hair up in a bun so it would not get wet .

once she had her outfit picked out she walked into the shower , letting the hot water run down her body and it felt amazing , she felt her muscles relax even more and as she ran her hands over her body spreading the strawberry soap all she could think about was damon . Damons hands on her body she put her hand on the back of her neck letting the soap sink in and damons lips on her skin flooded her mind last night the way he kissed from her neck to her shoulder , planted a hard passion filled kiss on her lips and let there tongues play and tease each other further . She was snapped back into the hear and now , she had to concentrate she had school and could not be late . She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body letting it soak up the water on her body , she looked in the mirror and the smile she had when she woke up was still planted firmly on her lips . She slipped into her red lace bra and matching panties before putting on some light make up keeping her natural look .

Once dressed she walked back into damons room he had shifted , the hand that had been holding her to him was now over his eyes blocking the sun it made her giggle lightly she found it kind of cute . If anyone told elena a year ago ... no a month ago she would be in damons room the morning after having the best sex of her life...damon knew what to do and just how to do it over and over , she felt her blood start to rise in heat again she had to shake her head to clear her thoughts . Elena grabbed her phone checking it she texted bonnie telling her she meet her at her locker in about twenty minutes and just as she pressed send she heard an all to familiar voice . Strong , sarcastic , cocky and sexy all in one but in the tone there was a hint of it being a question and from her past she could not blame him .

'' leaving already '' damon said raising an eyebrow and both his hands now were behind his head watching elenas back .

Elena felt a blush coming on her cheeks but excitement filled her and ran threw her veins as she turned to face him her smile making him feel better and confirming she was not running in regret that was his fear but she looked happy he could not think of a time when he saw her smile that wide , it matched his already smiling face only his smile had a cocky smug grin mixed in with it .

'' I have school ... and thanks to you im late and how long have you been awake '' she raised an eyebrow at him and walked closer closing the distance between them .

'' long enough to know that you showered and have some very nice red panties on '' he grinned and locked his eyes on hers as she reached the side of his bed .

Elena laughed lightly and shook her head she bent down to kiss his lips softly placing her hands on each side of his neck his lips were soft but his kiss was firm and she felt his hands place them selfs on her waist holding her there .

'' i really have to go '' she said against his lips but staying in place , he nodded lightly and put his lips back on hers .

Damon used his vampire abilities and before elena could blink she was laying on what was now her side of his bed and he was leaning over her , his right hand holding his body up on the pillow and his left hand was making its was down elenas dress until he reached her thigh and he got the same wanting feeling he always had around her only now he did not have to hide it . He started moving his hand up her bare thigh slowly , his fingers started tapping there way up in a tip toe fashion and he felt elenas grin against his lips

'' you'r already late '' he looked at her in an obvious way rolling his eyes and started kissing down her jaw and slowing down on her neck .

Elena once again felt his hands on her skin moving up her thigh pushing her dress up as his hands got higher .

'' and you are going to make me later'' elena giggled '' stop it'' she said in a playful happy tone as she felt his teeth softly bite her neck and he started moving his hand back down her leg .

'' i might when you sound more convincing '' he moved so he was inbetween her legs , he kissed her lips again pressing his chest against hers once before leaning back on his knees running each of his hands down her legs until he reached her boots and took them both off throwing them somewhere behind him .

Elena lifted her head off the pillow and opened her eyes hearing her boots fall to the floor she looked at him he was still naked but the sheet covered anything that could show his excitement . He did have a point elena thought looking for any excuse to just stay here with him it was becoming impossible for her to leave now she could see the excitement of getting to undress her in damons eyes and she wanted him bad , he started kissing up her leg and reached her thigh quicker then she had expected ... ok she wanted him really bad .

Elena sat up and caused damon to lean back on his knees but before he could speak , she had her dress off over her head and made good use of her own vampire strengths . She moved pushing damon back on the bed and crushed her lips to his removing his smug _i new this would happen_ grin . Damon sat up and elena wrapped her legs around his waist holding her self firmly to him she rubbed her crotch lightly against his and moaned quietly against his lips as they kissed . damon pulled his lips from hers to speak .

'' what about school '' he said trailing his fingers up and down her waist

Elena never took her eyes from his and her breathing was becoming uneven .

'' well i tried and i can go in late '' she started kissed his shoulders and started to kiss up his neck wrapping her hands around neck .

Elena felt damons hands on her back and unhooked her bra taking it off and throwing it to the floor .

'' you can still make it'' he moved so he was back inbetween her legs and was kissing down inbetween her beasts and down her stomach

Elena shook her head '' no '' she said her voice not keeping its strong tone she needed him '' i don't want to go today..''

Damon grinned he was in control and she liked it her body was opening its self up to him and he was still slightly surprised by it .

'' so what do you want elena '' he trailed kisses along her waist line and moved one of his fingers along her panties and elenas gasp made grin turn bolder he knew just what he was doing .

Elena arched her back she wanted him to rub against her harder it was unbelievable how much she wanted him '' you know what i want '' she said but it sounded desperate and wanting Damon shook his head continuing his torture of running his finger lightly up and down her panties right at her opening

'' i don't think i dooo..'' he sounded so bloody pleased with himself and that only made elena want him more he sounded the last word out making it longer then needed he also loved seeing elena all worked up and because it was because of sex it just made it funnier for him .

'' i want you Damon are you happy i..want you '' she completely stood by her words and they were true she wanted him always and forever she never felt like this , not even with stefan and after last night sleeping with damon was the most amazing orgasm in her life . He was so experienced and breath taking .

''ahhhh'' elena moaned as she felt him slip her panties down her legs and she lifted them slightly and then his finger was there in the stop where she needed him most right now .

she propped herself up on her elbows he was kissing along her waist line and then his finger was inside of her she took in a deep breath and when he started rubbing her clit she released her breath as a moan . she lightly moved her hips pressing her self more against his hand , he started moving it a bit faster rubbing and tapping at her clit , elena threw her head back clenching her eyes closed . Elena could feel herself building and just as she was about to cum he stopped . Her head darted up her eyes wide and slightly annoyed looking at damon and he locked her eyes on hers his eyes were filled with lust and im guessing mine were to .

'' damon please don't teas...aahhhhh DAMON'' she moaned the last parts saying his name louder as two of his fingers were inside her wet spot and with him inside her she only got wetter . She let her body fall on the bed her hands found his head and she pulled at his hair as his fingers thrusted inside of her picking up speed .

'' you were saying elena.. i swear you are way to demanding '' he grinning and kissed up her stomach , he stopped at her breasts and his mouth locked on her right nipple sucking on it and as it got harder under his tongue and he kissed his way over to the other one repeating the action until they were both hard he kissed her lips next softly but it got harder as there tongues moved against each other .

Elena broke the kiss putting her head back as she was closer , this is what she wanted to be fucked , damon was rough but so was she with him and she enjoyed it , it turned her on way more then she even thought possible to feel . She growled he done it again just as she was about to cum he stopped and removed his fingers from inside her .

Elena was breathless and she had not even cum yet instead she was a sexually frustrated mess under him his gaze sexy and passion filled eyes burning into her brown eyes .

Damon kissed her and moved over her about to enter her and elena wanted him bad..but he deserved some suffering to just as he was about to thrust inside her elena moved using vamp speed so she was straddling him she rubbed against his hard erection and it was just as big as she remembered she kissed down his chest quickly causing him to grin . Once low enough elena took the tip of his cock into her mouth and heard his gasp of surprise and he tensed . Elena took him fully in her mouth and grazed her teeth along his erection as she moved her head back so just the tip was left in her mouth . She ran her tongue around him .

Damon growled and that filled elena with power '' elena '' he said his breath was becoming uneven to . Elena kissed back up his stomach '' yes..? ... not so much fun is it '' she grinned against his lips .

Damon spoke against her lips as she did his '' i think its very fun'' he grinned he had gotten her worked up so much more then he had thought she needed him and he needed her . Damon moved so he was on top of her and he slid his erection inside her , making them both moan together . She was not as tight as she had been last night she was officially damon size , he started thrusting into her .

Her legs moved up around his waist pulling him deeper inside her , he started thrusting hard and faster inside her . She met each and everyone of his thrust causing him to go deeper inside her hitting her G-spot over and over .

They were both lost in each other planting kisses on each others lips and when they needed air they planted kisses on each others neck, shoulders , anywhere with in reach of there lips. Elenas hands were in damons hair her fingers wrapping them selfs around his jet black hair pulling at it as they both were building up to there release .

Finally they were both awarded with what they wanted most they came together moaning louder as they were both hit with there orgasims . Damon collapsed onto her chest and elenas fingers lightly relaxed in his hair and moved slowly down to his toned back . there breathing matched each other , they were breathless .

Damon pulled out of her when he rolled on to his back onto the bed as he did elena moved laying her head on his chest and his hand went around her holding her there , as they both calmed there breathing .

Elena planted light kisses on his chest and he smiled in response running his fingers threw her hair '' i never knew vampires could be breathless'' elena said smiling

Damon grinned '' its the effect i have on women'' and the second he said women elena smacked his chest playfully '' ouch'' he said pretending to be hurt and elena giggled lightly '' sorry elena i forgot how jealous you can be around me ''

Elena could almost hear the grin in his voice and she moved looking up at him pulling a sheet to cover her and leaned her her body against his her fingers moving to his cheek '' well now i don't need to be jealous any more do i ?'' she said sweetly as damon sat up leaning his back against the pillows and pulling her against his chest elena rested her head on his shoulder and her hand held his playing with his fingers .

'' no i don't think so but that's not as fun '' he rolled his eyes and then his smile broke out and elena kissed his jaw , with her free hand she cupped his cheek and his eyes met hers there smiles reflecting off each other ''

'' i love you damon '' she saw mixed emotions run threw his face he looked so vulnerable and elena felt like a huge weight had been lifted she finally said it and then a smile came on his face again , he rested his cheek against her hair elena smiled '' so..'' she said continuing to rest her head on his shoulder .

''so..'' he questioned .

'' i just said i love you isn't there something you want to say'' she prompted him .

'' ohh there is something... aren't i great in bed '' he spoke as if it was a fact and elena accepted it because it was true .

''Damon!..'' she rolled her eyes giggling lightly she could not remember the last time she was this happy .

'' i love you elena '' he kissed her forehead .

'' i love you damon'' she said again ,. '' i think im going to skip school today '' she looked up at damon and he was grinning .

'' Good now i have something to do today ''

''so you think im going to have sex with you all day '' she teased him back

'' i did because i can tell you want to '' he said as he pulled at the cover she had around her breast , she held it up and moved so she was sitting it his lap one of her hands around his neck and the other playing with his chest .

'' good guess '' she kissed him softly once

''hmm im going to take a shower and then get dressed ''

Elena felt a pang of disappointment hit her '' what happened to our day of sex ''

Damon smiled '' well your going to take a shower with me and then we will get dressed so we can get some more of things from your house and then we can come back here and get undressed again .. how does that sound '' he raised an eyebrow at her

She smiled wide '' perfect as long as we are together...come on '' she pulled him up out of the bed and they walked into the bathroom.

To continue there day of enjoying each others company and it was the start of there forever ...

**thank you for reading its my first fan fiction and my first lemon hope you enjoyed it . :) **


End file.
